Double Deception
by ShadowKyra
Summary: What you see isn't always what's true. Done for Sullie-Superhuman for winning 2nd in the character creation contest. Involves OCs.


A/N: _This fic is a prize for Sullie Superhuman who won first second prize in the Naruto Roleplay Forum Character Creation Contest, under the Category secrets. Hope you like it Sullie!_

**Double Deception  
**_A Naruto OC Fan Fiction by Kyra_

"Ah, ah…there seems to be so much work today doesn't there Hakanai-kun?"

"I-Indeed there does Hihara-sama." The soft spoken ninja who sat at the other end of the Taki leader's desk said, his deep blue eyes still fixed on the papers that littered the table before him. His jet black hair feel over his face as he diligently busied himself read document after document, scribbling away in his neat script.

This man was Osamaru Hakanai, tokubetsu jounin of Takigakure.

The pair worked in the village leader's office to the monotonous sound of rain beating against the window pane. Hakanai couldn't help but notice that Hihara seemed more troubled than usual. He could tell from the way the village leader kept glancing out the window and into space.

"Hihara-sama…" The young man ventured. "You seem to be troubled today…may I ask what the matter is?"

For a moment the village leader didn't respond. Then, with a deep sigh, Hihara leaned back in his chair, a shadow passing over his face, making him look so much older than he actually was. He seemed tired, frustrated even. Resting a hand to his temple, he beckoned his aide and friend to come closer.

"Hakanai-kun, I'm going to tell you something." The leader of Taki whispered in a voice that Hakanai could barely hear. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, his tone cautious, as if afraid that somebody would overhear. "I've hesitated to tell this to anyone as of yet…there aren't many I know I can trust anymore. But I've known for quite a time. You're honest and hardworking and I believe that I can trust you with this."

"H-Hihara-sama?" The younger ninja said, leaning forward as commanded, looking slightly frightened. What could be so important and dire that Hihara-san was speaking in such a serious manner? Worry broke out on his face as Hihara leaned forward.

"The truth is…" The leader whispered. "…my men have been gathering information on a group that has infiltrated Takigaure…apparently it a deep infiltration, many years in the making. They believe that the group is after taking complete control of the village."

"And they're after my life."

Hakanai recoiled, blue eyes widened in complete shock. An expression of pure horror struck his face, his mout agape in disbelief.

"H-how is that…possible?"

"It came as a shock for me too." The leader said with a small smile as he looked at the younger ninja with sadness in his eyes. "I couldn't imagine that something like this would occur on my watch."

"B-but surely there's s-something…!"

"Unfortunately I believe that the roots of this conspiracy run too deep for us to stop it."

"You don't mean you're just going to let this happen!" Hakanai protested in disbelief, standing up from his seat. "You can't-!"

"Calm down." Hihara said, rather calmly, waving a hand for the other to sit back down again. "I do not intend to simply sit back and let them take my life. I plan to take every single precaution possible. But in the event that the worst does happen-"

"Hihara-sama!"

Hihara held up a hand. "Let me finish. In the event that I do not survive the assassination attempt, I will need to make sure a successor I can trust is put into power so that these people do not get their way."

A small change overcame Hakanai's face. It was only a small twist of his features, a tiny shadow that flitted over his face. His eyes seemed to turn a shade darker. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but whatever it was, Hihara didn't notice it.

"And who might that be, Hihara-sama?"

"Why it's you of course."

"huh?" Hakanai blinked in surprise, completely not expecting that reply. "M-me? B-but you're…you're joking about that right?"

"I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this Hakanai-kun." The village leader said seriously. "Besides…didn't I just tell you that you were one of the few I trusted enough to tell this to? You need to know, if you're to become this villages next leader."

"B-but am I really suitable-?"

"Hakanai-kun, not to brag, but I know you well enough. You'll make a fine leader." He said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Now I don't want you objecting. This is my command as your leader, and my request as your friend. I don't expect you to reject me."

For a moment Hakanai stood completely motionless, his expression blank. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Hihara watched him carefully, looking for a sign that would indicate his decision. A reluctant smile, a nod, a shake of the head, anything that would indicate agreement or disagreement. But Hakanai just stood there, crystalline blue eyes fixed on the floor in front of him as if lost in his own thoughts.

Finally, just as Hihara was about to speak, the younger ninja finally moved, raising his head and looking the village leader in the eye.

"It is my deepest honour for you to request this of me, Hihara-sama." He said with a bow. "I will make sure that Taki doesn't fall into the hands of those who merely wish for power."

"Good lad." Hihara said with a satisfied smile. Now at least if he died, he could die at ease, knowing that his village and his people were in good hands.

"Now I'll trust you to finish up the work here Hakanai-kun" He said, standing up from his seat and clapping the younger ninja on the shoulder as he walked past to the door. "I have some other urgent matters to attend to."

"Hai Hihara-sama!" The diligent Hakanai chimed, bending over more papers as the leader of Taki left the room. However as the door closed behind him, Hakanai slowly lowered his pen, a great change overcoming his face. His dark blue eyes seemed to glimmer in the dark and a wolfish smile crossed his face.

"Yes Hihara-sama." He said slowly, triumph filling his voice as he stood up, walking towards the window that overlooked the village of Takigakure. He placed his hand against the cold glass, looking out at the village that would very soon be his. It was only a matter of time.

"It's my Honour indeed."


End file.
